Different types of devices are subject to temperature variations within their operating environment. Accordingly, these devices are often tested over different temperature ranges to validate their performance characteristics. For example, the device may be placed in an enclosure and tested/operated over a variety of different temperatures. Temperature control of the enclosure is generally performed by heating coil and/or refrigeration-type (condenser/evaporator) control components.